Eu
by TheCreatureInTheClearing
Summary: O serie de ganduri, spaime si iaduri ale Devoratorior. O privire foarte personala si incomod de intima asupra celor mai intunecate dorinte si orori ascunse in sufletele lor stranii. M pentru limbaj si violenta.
1. Eu Stiu

_Sunt destul de noua in ceea ce fac dar ma straduiesc sa fac totul perfect pentru ca imi place foarte mult sa scriu._

_Am vazut ca nu prea sunt povestioare in scumpa noastra limba mioritica si am observat ca totusi sunt cititori romani. Cum eu tot caut sa mai citesc cate ceva in romana sunt sigura ca si altii fac acelasi lucru asa ca m-am hotarat sa iau masuri.:)_

_Am sa mai scriu in romana cu speranta ca acei cativa dintre voi de pe site sa cititi si daca tot o faceti va rog mult, muuuult de tot, si din tot sufletul si fiinta mea sa imi spuneti ce credeti. Stiti voi butonasul acela dreptunghiular de jos, va rog mult apasati-l si lasati-mi o recenzie, un review sau cum vreti sa ii spuneti. Muzele mele se hranesc cu asa ceva si de ceva timp sunt absolut lihnite...:D_

_Am sa scriu mai multe povesti despre Devoratorii nostrii preferati in romana si am sa le si traduc in engleza. Daca imi lasati un review va rog sa imi spune-ti daca aveti vreo preferinta in materie de personaje despre care vreti sa scriu si voi incerca sa ma conformez. Imi plac provocarile asa ca astept propuneri._

_Va multumesc mult!_

_Haide-ti sa nu o mai lasam pe Bella sa astepte si sa vedem ce povestioara are de spus._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Ma numesc Bellatrix Lestrange sau Black. Sau Bella cum ma numesc cei cativa apropiati ai mei. Sau Nebuna, Descreierata, Dementa, Fanatica Bella.

Da, Fanatica ma amuza cel mai mult. Nu au gasit niciodata un termen mai demn de mine cred ei. Ei care m-au urat, detestat, inchis si cu totul s-au temut de mine. Ura vine din frica si teama e viciul meu. Ador teroarea din ochii lor. Daca nu as vedea frica nu as simtii ca am izbandit. Daca nu ar fi frica nu as mai avea aceasta determinare, acest _fanatism_ cum spun ei. E cu atat mai hilar acum sa realizez ca motorul ambitiei mele a fost ceva atat de simplu.

Nu neg insa faptul ca pana la final mi-am dorit mult mai mult decat senzatia innebunitoare de a provoca durere, teroare.

Da, El m-a convins. Pentru El am facut tot. In numele lui am mutilat, torturat, ucis. El a stiut de ce.

Da, intotdeauna a fost constient de motivele mele initiale. Cei cu apucaturi romantice ar spune ca nu a inteles chiar daca a constientizat. Eu insa, il cunosc. Nimeni nu il cunoaste mai bine ca mine. El stia, in teorie, ce se intampla cu mine dar exista, uneori, dorinte atat de puternice in sufletul oamenilor, incat orbesc. Exista lucruri pe care ti le doresti atat de mult incat orice altceva dispare din constinta, gand si suflet. E acel ceva care iti da viata, care te hraneste in fiecare zi. Motivatie, oare? Nu cred ca acest cuvant, atat de banal si mult prea la obiect, poate explica perfect despre ce e vorba. E sensul de a traii poate. Iarasi o alaturare de cuvinte nepotrivita, romantica, scarboasa. Cred ca simplu se reduce la ceea ce esti si in final, la ceea ce devii. Cand ti se da sansa sa pui in aplicare convingerile tale, sa fii inconjurat de oameni care cred in ele si cu ei sa construiesti idealul pentru care intregii generatii si-au dat viata, nu exista cale de intoarcere, nu exista indoieli.

Cand El si-a dat seama ca poate, ca va face ceva sa isi schimbe destinul, acea flacara din el s-a aprins si nu a mai existat altceva pe lume. Da, eu stiu. Nu am indoieli, eu il cunosc mai bine decat toti.

In astfel de momente nu exista decat inainte. Decat putere si cei prea slabi sa o caute. Asta e crezul meu si a fost mereu. De ce nu au fost de acord cu el unii, nu inteleg, pentru ca in final si copiii aia cretini in frunte cu mosul lor nebun si isteric tot asta au vrut.

Nu, nu, pe mine nu ma minte nimeni, eu vad mult mai departe si mai adanc in spiritul omului decat isi pot ei imagina. Eu stiu foarte bine ce vor oamenii, ii simt, le miros slabiciunile si dorintele ascunse. De ce, va intrebatii? Pentru ca slabiciunea pute. Idealurile duhnesc de la un kilometru, ca hoiturile. Nu exista om pe lume asta care sa isi poata ascunde aspiratiile perfect. Oamenii se ascund, se serpuiesc printre datoriile si asa zisele lor „asa trebuie", pana se dau de gol. Cand un ideal te roade, iti bantuie visele si te face sclavul lui mastile cad. Sa nu imi spuneti voi mie ca plozii aia insolenti nu vor putere. Sa nu imi spuneti mie ca Potter nu se bucura de celebritate. Sa nu aud ca nu sufera de sindromul eroului. Pentru recunostinta oricine ar face orice, si-ar da viata pentru recunoastere, pentru pastrarea amintirii sinelui. Pentru ca ne temem de moarte. Pentru ca a fi amintit inseamna nemurire.

Eu stiu.

Eu cunosc firea umana. Din pacate nu am fost crezuta. Din pacate altii au avut iluzia ca ma cunosc. Cat de departe de adevar au fost. E simplu sa pui patalamaua de nebun, psihopat pe ceea ce nu intelegi.

De ce e atat de convinsa de tot ceea ce spune El? Pentru ca e nebuna!

De ce nu renunta nici o clipa si nu gandeste pentru ea? Pentru ca e dementa!

De ce inca mai crede in El dupa atatia ani in Azkaban? Pentru ca e fanatica!

Asa s-a vorbit si se vorbeste despre mine. Si acum nu ma refer numai la opozitie, ei deja nici nu se mai obosesc de mult sa o inghesuie pe Bella in sabloane. Ma refer si la _asociatii_ si _colegii _mei. A fost o clipa in care am inceput sa realizez ca ma vorbeau pe la spate. Ca se ascundeau dupa chipurile lor impasibile si isi dadeau cu parerea, judecau, faceau pe a-tot stiitorii. Ma comentau, disecau in mii de bucatele ca apoi sa renunte si sa ajunga la concluzia ca sunt sarita de pe fix. Toti faceau asta, fara exceptie. Chiar si dragul meu sot. Chiar si scumpa mea sora. Doar El nu a facut asta niciodata. El nu m-a judecat, el a fost singurul care m-a inteles. Pentru ca eu si El suntem la fel. Suntem unul si acelasi.

Puteti sa radeti de cat de naiva e Bella si sa spuneti ca pur si simplu nu l-a interesat. NU imi pasa! Chiar daca e asa nu conteaza. Tot ce conteaza este finalul, rezultatul si nu motivul. Atata timp cat el m-a acceptat asa cum sunt nimic nu mai are importanta.

Eu stiu.

Eu cunosc firea umana mai bine decat multi. Eu am fost prima si singura care a mirosit tradarea din Severus. Nu stiu sa fac Lelilimentie dar am simtit. Vedeam de fiecare data cand isi muta privirea din ochii Stapanului. De fiecare data cand dadea raspunsuri cu zeci de intelesuri. Cand disparea de la intalniri sau cand nu se prezenta de loc, pe motiv ca isi indeplineste indatoririle de spion. Eu vedeam in figura lui impietrita scarba atat de subtila fata de Stapan, fata de Cauza. Nici o tresarire nu ii putea trada ororea cand arunca un blestem Crucio, dar eu o vedeam. Era ceva in el, in aura lui, in tot ce il inconjura care il trada. Si el stia ca sunt singura care il cunoaste cu adevarat. Se bucura imens sa vada ca nimeni nu ma ia in seama. Ma batjocora si radea de perceptivitatea mea pentru ca isi permitea, pentru isi cunostea prea bine valoarea in razboiul nostru. Era arogant si plin de el pe langa mine, pentru ca era constient de incapabilitatea mea de a face ceva. Ma privea de sus, ridicandu-si nasul lui mare in aer. „_Da, da da, Bella sigur ca te-ar crede toti mai ales dupa stupidul esec de la Minister", „Sigur, sigur, e o fapta demna de admirat ca ai petrecut atat timp in inchisoare pentru Lordul Intunecat..."_ Impertinent, ascuns, sange-semipur jegos...Asta a fost, o mizerie de om!

Si eu am stiut mereu, si l-am avertizat pe Lord pana la final, dar nu m-a crezut. Asteptam in orice clipa ca slinosul sa isi faca aparitia de dupa fustele lui Dumbledore si sa dea lovitura finala. Dar a stat, a asteptat pana la final cu o rabdare de fier ca era sa ma pacaleasca si pe mine din nou. Dupa ce l-a omorat pe mos am crezut ca m-am inselat. Ca pentru prima oara in viata mea am judecat gresit. Dar inca mai era ceva ce ma rodea. O voce mica ce nu imi dadea pace. Si nu am fost nicicand complet si pe deplin convinsa de loialitatea lui.

Asa am fost mereu. Mereu am stiut. Am stiut despre toti tot. Am stiut ca dragul meu nepotel e un las ca si taica-su. Am stiut ca nu o va putea face, ca se va speria atat de tare incat va fugii ca o fetita la mamica si taticul.

Sora mea a fost mereu prea credula si nu a inteles nimic din ceea ce faceam noi, din idealurile noastre. Ea a fost mereu sotia si mama perfecta, asta a stiut cel mai bine sa faca. Intotdeauna am vrut sa ma indoiesc in legatura cu ea. Am vrut sa cred ca nu si-a pierdut credinta. In cumnatul meu nu am avut incredere totala din clipa in care am auzit ca a fugit speriat, dupa caderea Lordului in 1981, sustinand ca a facut totul sub Imperius. Dar cu Cissa inca mai speram...

Din seara in care m-a amenintat cu bagheta pe strada fusului, inainte sa faca prostia de a il lega pe slinos printr-un juramant de ea, eu am banuit. Nu vroiam sa cred, dar nu am vazut-o niciodata atat de hotarata. Avea o licarire maniaca in ochi si pentru o clipa am fost sigura ca ma va blestema. In acea seara m-am vazut pe mine in ochii ei. Am vazut aceasi determinare, aceasi ambitie. Diferenta este ca ambitia ei era cu totul alta, familia ei.

Nu am inteles-o si nu voi putea sa o inteleg niciodata dar am sperat pana la final ca va urma calea cea buna, ca nu se va abate de la drum. Dar a facut-o. Ea a fost singura care m-a pacalit, nu am putut stii nici o clipa ce are de gand si m-am si lasat orbita de increderea pe care i-o purtam. Nu mi-am dat seama ca Potter inca mai era viu cand ea i-a ascultat pulsul. Nimeni nu a stiut asta decat la final cand s-a ridicat si a indreptat bagheta catre Lord. Atunci era prea tarziu si Cissa deja fugea strigand dupa Draco. Atunci as fi omorat-o pe loc fara remuscari. Si pe ea si pe barbata-su si chiar si pe Draco, pentru ca el a fost cauza pana la final. Daca nu exista Draco, Cissa nu avea motiv de tradare, nu avea motiv sa il ucida pe Lordul nostru. Pana la final eu consider ca ea l-a ucis prin tradarea ei, in mod indirect ea este vinovata pentru moartea lui. Ei, familia lor, familia la care sora mea s-a alaturat, a facut mai mult rau decat bine. Si inca ma mai intreb de ce ma surprinde, ei intotdeauna s-au miscat dupa cum bate vantul. Intotdeauna au fost inconsecventi, falsi si alunecosi.

In acea ultima clipa a vietii mele cand tradatoarea de sange Weasley, a indreptat bagheta catre mine, am aruncat o ultima privire catre sora mea. Era ascunsa impreuna cu Draco si Lucius intr-un colt al Salii plangand si strangandu-si fiul in brate. Printr-o ultima confirmare a legaturii noastre de sange, mi-a simtit privirea si a ridicat ochii catre mine. In acea fractiune de secunda in care ne-am uitat una la alta mi-am concentrat toata ura si dezaprobarea pentru ea, familia ei si faptele lor. Am vazut teroare, disperare, confuzie dar si speranta in ochii ei. Dar regretul sau intelegerea nu erau acolo. Nu a inteles. Nu m-a inteles nici atunci.

Nimeni nu intelege. Doar eu stiu.

Nimic nu ma bucura mai mult decat faptul ca nu l-am tradat, ca i-am stat alaturi pana la sfarsit. Doar eu si El, unul si acelasi.

Nimic nu ma bucura mai mult decat sa stiu ca, in final, Eu, Eu am avut dreptate...

* * *


	2. Eu Sunt

_In primul rand, va multumesc din tot sufletul pentru pareri, fav-uri si msg, ma bucur enorm ca va place si sper sa ramana asa._

_Dupa cum am promis, am continuat seria de one-shoturi despre Devoratori. _

_Aceasta este povestioara lui Bartemius Crouch Jr. (Barty Crouch Jr.). Va avertizez ca este destul de dur si socant. Am avut momente cand imi venea sa ma opresc, mai ales la sfarsit unde este vb despre tatal lui. V-am avertizat, sa nu fiti luati prin surprindere._

_Sper sa va placa. :)_

* * *

**Eu sunt**

Sunt...sunt...sunt...inca viu. Nu imi e frica insa de ce urmeaza. Nu imi e si nu mi-a fost niciodata teama de nimic.

Teama e cel mai mare tradator, iti taie craca de sub picioare cand te astepti mai putin asa ca ce sens are sa ii cedezi. E ciudat ca uneori e tentant sa ii cedezi pentru ca mult mai comfortabil sa te lasi in voia instinctului, reactiei naturale, animalice a mintii.

Mintea, tradatoarea, te roaga, te ispiteste sa pierzi controlul, incercand sa te convinga ca asa e mai bine, mai mult decat atat te face sa crezi ca asa e normal, iti spune ca asa reactioneaza orice om normal. Dar nu e asa. Daca ar stii toti asta ar fi mai bine. Ce porcarie sa lasi frica sa te controleze. E o dovada incredibila de pura prostie. Deja depaseste slabiciunea si frizeaza cu prostia, iar eu urasc prostia umana pentru ca e nefondata, nejustificata.

Un animal e condus de instinct pentru ca asa a fost construit si nu are de ales. Un om insa, e facut sa gandeasca, sa constientizeze, sa se construiasca pe sine si sa se controleze. Eu am facut asta de cand ma stiu, m-am construit caramida cu caramida pana am reusit sa imi ating idealul meu individual.

Asta sunt si nu am cum sa aleg alta cale. Teama mi-am sufocat-o din fasa, cand doar incoltea, nu am lasat-o sa prinda radacini la mine in suflet. Timiditate, reticenta, esec, toate izvorasc din teama. Cum poti face ce vrei din viata ta, cum ti-ai putea atinge idealurile cu umbra temerilor urmarindu-te peste tot?

Eu sunt tot ce voi nu sunteti. Eu sunt vrajitor. Eu sunt de vita nobila, Eu sunt multumit de viata ce am trait-o, Eu sunt mandru de ce am realizat pana acum. Eu sunt un Devorator al Mortii, Eu am facut dreptate.

Eu mi-am facut datoria, Eu am invins.

Tot ce a contat pentru mine a fost si va fi cuvantul Stapanului meu, singurele borne, singurele lumini.

Suntem superiori prin nastere, eu doar mi-am insusit cel mai natural drept cu putinta, acela de a ii conduce pe cei ce imi sunt inferiori.

Nu imi e scarba de ei, sunt constient ca sunt la fel de oameni ca si mine insa asta nu inseamna ca ar trebui sa imi fie si egali. Si un animal e facut din carne si oase, ca si mine, dar nu il bag in casa, nu il pun la masa cu mine, nu impartim meserii, nu imi e egal, sau mai rau, nu ii dau sa se joace cu un instrument de de putere suprem, ca bagheta magica.

Nu ii poti oferi unui porc obiecte magice – le va morfoli. Desigur, nu sunt atat de inconstient incat sa nu realizez ca inteligenta unui singemal este superioara celei a unui porc dar un sangemal nu a crescut cu magia, el a crescut cu obiectele incuiatiolor si in lumea lor inchisa si meschina – acestea sunt singurele lucruri pe care le intelege si ereditar nu este capabil sa aiba chemarea magica in mod natural. Invata pe de rost, repeta si iar repeta dar nu poate mai mult, prin venele lui nu curge sange magic din cel vechi, antic. Mai mult decat atat, incuiatul nu poate intra in lumea noastra, influentand, schimband, diluand sangele magic cu al lui. Amenintarea e teribila si e surprinzator ca nimeni nu intelege problema, surprinzator de-a dreptul ca nici macar _el_, in asa zisa lui virtute si cu toata pretentia lui de a fi corect nu a urmat traditia si a decazut asa. Trist.

Sunt sigur ca un val de prostie s-a asezat peste ochii tuturor. Macar sunt sigur ca eu ma port cum trebuie ca sunt constient de ce in jurul me si nu umblu ca un orb fara rost prin lumea asta. Eu sunt corect si responsabil. Eu sunt responsabil pentru lumea in care m-am nascut si pe care sunt dator sa o apar cu orice pret. Singurul fapt de care sunt sigur este ca finalul va fi cel pe care eu il doresc doar daca il infaptuiesc eu. Doar prin stradania si sudoarea fruntii mele imi voi atinge scopul.

Oricum, ce mai am de pierdut? Nimic. Decat pe mine daca nu imi ating scopul pentru care m-am nascut. Unul din aducatorii legii vechi, unul din cei ce prin foc purifica si prin inec spala. Altfel nu poate fi.

Scopul este mult prea pentru ezitari, pentru indoieli. Eu oricum nu mai sunt fiul unui tata demult. Am avut o mama si atat. _El_ m-a dezamagit cu ideile lui smintite si eu nu am nevoie de devieri de la drumul drept. Interesele lui oricum nu erau sincere, nu credea in nimic, nu s-a dedicat niciodata trup si suflet nici-unui scop, om sau ideal. Lordul insa, traieste pentru idealul sau. Lordul intelege lucrurile astea, ma intelege pe mine. Nu suntem prea diferiti, defapt, eu am mai multe lucruri in comun cu Lordul Intunecat decat cu _acel barbat_ care cica ar fi tata. Tot ce _el_ urmaraeste este din interes si nu crede in nimic. Interes si lasitate. Multa, multa lasitate. Din cauza asta, acest os nu e decat un os, o bucata de fibra dura si alba fara valoare.

Acest os e nimic. Acest os este nimicul care a fost el. Iar el nu a fost nimic pentru mine. Nu ca as fi avut nevoie ca el sa fie ceva pentru mine. Efemeritate, declin, insignifiant obiect ce va putrezi in maruntaiele pamantului precum o frunza banala din miliardele de miliarde de frunze banale ce sunt mancate de pamant in fiecare an.

Gura neagra a pamantului, mai neagra decat cerul noptii strangand acest os in ai sai dinti. Coltii sai negri se vor inchide peste albul lucios si limba lui umeda si zgrunturoasa il va dizolva in particelele cele mai minuscule pana insasi existenta lui va fi doar o amintire comica. Un nimic comic.

Eu sunt totul, tot ce el nu a fost. Mi-ar placea sa fie aici sa se vada. Sunt sigur ca revelatia ultimei sale clipe in fiinta il va trezi la realitate. Il va trezi la o epifanie necaracteristica lui. Stiu asta.

Imi vine sa rad privind pamantul cum inghite entuziast nimicul. Dar nu rad. Buzele-mi se dezlipesc de pe dinti si ranjesc la albul penibil ce inca incearca sa razbata prin intunericul umed. Cad in genunchi _„tata" _si rad, rad in hohote si scuip pe penibilul si meschinul mormant ce ti l-am facut. Scuip pentru ca esti nimic. Sperai sa ingenunchez si sa plang, nu? Sa sufar? Ce gluma! Eu nu mai am pentru cine sa plang!

Eu sunt ce tu nu ai vrut. Eu sunt cosmarul tau si nu e nimic mai perfect decat atat. Nu sunt ce tu in _corectitudinea _ta ai dorit. Eu sunt eu, nu tu. Tu cu mustatile tale de husar si parul tau lins, cu hainele tale apretate si manierele si regulile si rusinea ta, mania, fobia, rigiditatea, severitatea, inchistarea, frustrarea ta. Cu ticurile si gesturile tale cretine care ma scoteau din minti. Vocea, mersul, gesturile tale, cuvintele, hainele, tabieturile, cele mai mici detalii ce te faceau pe tine ca om – cele mai enervante si exasperante chestii de pe lumea asta.

Ce penibil ai fost _tata._ Atat de patetic si penibil ca trebuie sa ma rezem de pomul de langa mormantul tau sa nu cad pe jos de ras. Rad si rad pana imi dau lacrimile si cad iar la pamant batandcu pumnii in tarana ce acopera nimicul batatorind-o bine. Pumnii ma dor, durerea ma trezeste, ma face constient ca sunt liber.

In sfarsit sunt eu. In sfarsit nu sunt tu. In sfarsit sunt liber

Se poate intampla orice acum, pot sa si mor, nu imi pasa, voi muri cu lacrimi de fericire in ochi.


End file.
